The Flowering Evolution
by LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX
Summary: Logan didnt really care about the legal part of society - what was his, is his no matter what anyone said. He was simply doing this for her.
1. Chapter 1

**The Flowering Evolution**

_Logan didnt really care about the legal part of society - what was his, is his no matter what anyone said. He was simply doing this for her. _

_He had gone through the wars of conflict with his brother simply to keep their bond. Now, he was doing something similar again for his Gabriella. He'd seen the news like everyone else and their thoughts about mutants - he knew without a doubt that his girl was going to start an up roar with for filling her desires. _

**CHAPTER ONE**

When someone saves your life, you become best friends with them and after that it is most likely you'll start to have relationship with them. Well, that's what happened to me.

August 29, 2010

I locked up my car after a full days work in the office and walked into the bar across the road- I was looking for some 'me' time to sit back and relax, forget about the troubles of life and work. It just so happen that my friends were there and their company only spiced up the Friday night, we took our seats in one of the booths and starting the rounds of drinks as per usual our mouths became loose with words.

I could feel the buzz running through my system and I pushed the last drink away knowing that I needed to quit drinking. I ran a hand through my black waist hair and felt the pickle of eyes on my back out the corner of my eye I could see a guy seating not to far away in his own booth, his eyes flickering the length of me that gave away his actions as he didn't bother hiding the fact that he was checking me out- the action in itself gave me the shivers and the spark of anger that he was simply only looking at my appearance and nothing else about me. Chloe seem to notice the attention and brought up the most dreaded conversation."You need a guy." Chloe's statement in itself poked at the anger inside of me- I hated to think that women had the thought that they need a man in their life to be complete and I told her exactly my thoughts on the subject.

"I don't need one." With the choice of subject, I automatically went to pick up my drink again before thinking better of it as the pounding behind my eyes increased.

"You'll get one." Chloe said winking. I rolled my eyes knowing that she was directing the comment at my hour glass figure. My eyes caught sight of the hands on my watch that clearly stated I had been in the bar for way to long as the small hand was reaching the number one, morning was already upon her.

After saying the goodbyes to the girls at the bar, I made my way outside and breathed in the fresh air to help bring awareness to my state of mind. As I continued towards my car, I almost missed the shift of movement in the corner of my sight of the guys lazily leaning against the outside of the bar. The sight in itself brought a violent shiver through me, making my steps slightly faster as I past them only to hear their sloppy footsteps behind me. "Hey baby, where you going?" His words were slurred but his body weight assisted him in his next actions. He slammed me up against the wall making the air rush from my lungs, leaving me gasping for air as I felt the pinch of his hands on my bare legs that weren't covered by the skirt. His finger nails once again dug into my skin as he put his hand on my neck and started choking me to stop the screams that so desperately wanted to escape. "You and me are going to have some fun tonight." He said, the smell of alcohol flooding my senses.

I heard the slight sound of a powerful growl. At first I didn't know which attacker to be scared of until the guy dropped his hand leaving my gasping for air. Suddenly I saw the guy get punched down and fall to the ground limp as the impact of the other man knocked him out. The other guy was a muscular built with dark brown hair and was fairly tall. I was still quite unsure about the situation and his appearance didn't really assure me with his rough features. "You alright?" His tone was filled with concern with a voice that matched his rugged appearance but all together with his words and concern it eased my fuzzed mind.

"Yeah I'm fine." I tried to keep calm as the realisation what could have happen if _this_ man hadn't stepped in.

"I'm Logan by the way." He said smiling settling the emotional storm within me.

"I'm Gabriella Cortez." I held out my hand though it was shaking he didn't comment but simply grasped in his own with the smile still touching his lips.

"Are you right to get home?" I didn't respond straight away at his question and Logan suggested something else. "I can walk you to your car if you like?" I nodded my head feeling some relief at not been left in the car park by myself.

The walk to the car was short with his long strides matching my shorter ones, the sound of his footsteps had the complete different effect on me as it was reassuring to have another by my side. Once we reached my car, I wasn't quite sure the right way to express my thanks to Logan. "Do you...How about I shout you lunch sometime?" He seem to watch me, searching for some kind of reaction or conclusion on the right response until Logan finally nodded his head. "I'll give you number?" Any other guy I wouldn't have hesitated but something about this man, Logan was completely different. I just knew that after the events of tonight that he was a worthy man, something I hoped to god wouldn't disappear or be a part of my wild imagination.

PRESENT : 2015

I was getting ready to go out with my family tonight, straightening the black slim dress against my frame. I wasn't quite sure if tonight was going to be anything good or simply another completion between my sister and myself. I would have much preferred spending the night with Logan, we have been dating for almost five years and are going strong, even with our differences. He had come out and told me the truth about being a mutant, it had first taken me by surprise but it was also a realisation that I loved him before finding out about his DNA and it was easier to accept it because of that fact. As for tonight, Logan was busy with the school tonight. I couldn't help the smile that reflected back at me as I thought of Logan among the children, younger people and seeing the clear image of our children. I didn't know Logan's thoughts of commitment but I knew he was the right guy and treated me with respect. Shaking myself from my deep thoughts, I picked up my car keys from the table and started for the restaurant.

I arrived at the restaurant and saw my family sitting down inside with their usual table. My mother, Chelsea was shorter than me with tan dark hair and dark eyes but it was her personality that attracted people with her bubbly glow and helping hand with people. The down side, she would probably react the complete opposite with Logan- who she had never met- as after the divorce with my father had ripped her apart and she has strong trust issues with men. I sat down beside of my sister Dani -who happened to be the older of us in a happy relationship- and she was playing with her little boy Devin. I couldn't help the smile at the sight of my nephew and grabbed hold of his small hand giving it a tiny shake as he responded back with a brighter smile.

It was half way through dinner that the conversation started with my mother, I usually tried to stay away from the topic as I never quite knew how or what to say to her about Logan. "Honey, how's your love life going?"

I almost spat out my water in shocked at the blunt question."Good mom." I took another sip of the water when I felt the vibrating of my phone in my handbag against my lap. Pulling it out, 'Logan' was flashing on the screen as an incoming call. "I have to get this." I said, getting up and stepping outside to answered it."Hello."

"Hey when are you coming home?" He asked, his tone instantly putting me on alert as it didnt sound like his causal gruff.

"Why?" Worry slipped through my voice.

"We need to talk." Logan's answer increased the anxiety within me- they were never good words to hear in a relationship.

"I'll leave right now." I hung with him as soon as the words left my mouth, sent a quick text to my mother to explain that the office needed me while I walked to the car, I drove home with swirling questions in my mind.

I walked through the front door and was greeted with an unexpected kiss from Logan before he send me upstairs to get comfortable. I slipped off my shoes at the doorway and climbed upstairs to get dressed into my pj's though it didn't calm the nerves that shuffled within my body about the phone conversation.

Walking back downstairs, I followed the sounds to the kitchen and found Logan in front of the stove cooking up some pancakes. "Aren't they for breakfast?"

"There your favorite." He sat it like the answer was simple and I found that sentence calm her like he had so many years ago in the car park at the bar - he wouldn't make my favorite food than break up with me.

I jumped up onto the kitchen counter and smiled as Logan didn't hesitate to move between my legs, leaning forward to place a kiss on the corner of my mouth and down my neck. He nibbled my ear lobe before traveling the length of my jaw line, his whiskers tickling my skin as he reach my lips. His tongue searched for entry and I gladly opened, only for each of us to fight for dominance with the end result of Logan winning as per usual. As his rough fingers traced my thigh at the end of my shorts, I ached for him to keep going when the sound of my mothers voice and the slamming of the front door felt like cold water. "Gab where are you?"

Without so much of a word Logan moved from between my legs to the garage, that was like a slapped across the face at how fast he disappeared- Were we ever going to do the 'meet the parents' like every other couple? And there was still the haunting conversation over my head that Logan wanted to discuss about.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Flowering Evolution**

_Logan didnt really care about the legal part of society - what was his, is his no matter what anyone said. He was simply doing this for her. _

_He had gone through the wars of conflict with his brother simply to keep their bond. Now, he was doing something similar again for his Gabriella. He'd seen the news like everyone else and their thoughts about mutants - he knew without a doubt that his girl was going to start an up roar with for filling her desires. _

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Gabby darling, I think it could really work for you." I pinched the bridge of my nose as my mother repeated her wants once again this evening. If the woman wasn't the one who gave birth to me, I would have thrown her out the front door hours ago as for the glass of wine in my mothers hand, it just seem to fuel on her argument. I should have known better to know after leaving the planned dinner so bluntly that she would come to the house as soon as she finished with Dani. "There is a high number of positive relationships on the dating site." I ran a hand through my black hair in irritation at the subject - mother worried way to much for us, I didn't see how it could be possible that not all mothers hair hadn't turned gray yet. "At your age you should be married and starting a family by now." I tried to keep the blush away that i could feel heating my skin as I hoped to god that Logan had found something to keep himself busy in the garage because I knew without a doubt that he could hear every word coming from my mother.

"Mom, that really isn't necessary." It wasn't but how the hell was I meant to tell mother that I've been in a relationship with a guy for five years and we practically lived together when Logan wasn't at the school.

"Gabby I don't want you to...end up like me." There was two sides to that coin- I could never date and become one of those crazy cat ladies or date and get hurt like my mother. I have already started down the road of dating and I can positively say that I'm ninety percent sure that Logan would never hurt me or at least on purpose. There was always the uncertainly with who we were but I was ready to stand beside him as long as he would allow it. "And like I said the site is-"

"I'm dating someone!" The words that slipped from my mouth even surprised me, I just dug myself a hole with those simple words but the conversation was grating on my nerves. "Only a couple of weeks, I wanted to be sure about it before telling anyone." That should cover my ass and stop mother from ripping me a new one for keeping secrets from her, but if she truly knew the full extent of the relationship she wouldn't be wearing the large smile on her face.

"That's fantastic honey, when can I meet him?" The excitement in her face only made my stomach flutter with unease at the direction of everything- yes I wanted Logan to meet my family but the topic had never truly risen between us to discuss, what if he didn't want to?

"Like I said its early stages."

"I completely understand." No she doesnt, not one bit. She shouldered her handbag and coat, I almost couldn't hold back the sign at having her ready to leave as the clock ticked closer to nine. "I want to meet him as soon as possible." They were the last words my mother spoke before leaving the house and I knew that by tomorrow afternoon that every woman in my childhood neighborhood would know about my 'date' along with everyone in the family.

I was suddenly hit with a wave of tiredness with the stress of the day and climbed my way up steps into the bedroom, flopping face down into soft mattress as my head swam with thoughts of a family and marriage- was there any chance of that to happen between Logan and I?

I was thankful for putting my pajamas on earlier this evening as I pulled the bed covers over myself and snuggled into the cocoon of warmth it provided me. I waited for the dip of the bed as I managed to get my breathing calm but it never came and the worry set in my bones with the bed feeling empty without Logan's warm body filling it.

It wasn't until hours later that I woke up googly, staring at the red numbers of the bedside table clock that read three AM. The shift of the covers was the result to me waking up and I automatically rolled over and curled into the safety of his body. A thrill went through me when I felt his arm wrap itself around my waist silently telling me that my earlier worries were nothing to be worried about and sleep drifted into my mind once again.

The alarm went off at six in the morning making an annoyed groan escape me as I didn't want to leave the warm confinement of my bed, that was until the smell of bacon wander into the bedroom and I became aware that the side of the bed was empty - it was no surprised as the man usually woke up earlier than me everyday. I dragged myself out of bed and walked into the bathroom to get ready for another day at the office.

Freshly dressed in the usual suit of a gray skirt and white dress shirt I made my way down stairs to find Logan seated at the bar stool eating eggs and bacon with another plate seated beside him. As I took notice of his blue jeans and white singlet top, I couldn't help but see the difference between the two of us with his rough edge and my smooth one. "Morning." I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek as I took the seat beside him, I received the usual grunt as he continued eating - if there was one thing I had learnt over the years with my man it was the fact that he loved his beer, cigars and food, yet he managed to keep his body in perfect shape.

"I want to discuss with you about last night." Logan's words almost set me choking on my food in surprised- I didn't except him to be so straight forward with the discussion. "I wont be home for a few days." My eyebrows shot up at realising that he was speaking about his reason for calling me home earlier not the talk about meeting the family.

"What's happening? Xavier calling for you?" I hadn't met the Professor but she knew enough with the details that Logan had given her about the school and if lucky some of his missions.

"A mission?"

"Yeah, it could take a couple of days with the kid we're going to pick up." I nodded my head in understanding as Logan collected our plates. I hated hearing about the treatment of the kids because of their mutation which made my thankful to the Professor for what he does.

"Will you call once your finished?"

"Of course." I was happy with the answer, it was the usually routine when he went on a mission but he would never call during a mission only afterwards. "I better get going, we want to start early." Logan took his jacket from the back of the chair and slipped it on before turning his attention towards me. He pulled me into a hug, his arms wrapping around me while I buried my head between his shoulder and neck taking a deep breath of his muscular smell and hint of cigars. "Ill call as soon as I'm done." He pulled back getting his motorbike keys from his jacket pocket. "Dont work yourself to hard."

"I wont." Even as I said the words we both knew that I would as I always did when he was away and the house was empty.

The sound of the motorbike ripping down the drive way made me get into gear as the place became silent, I opened my suitcase to double check that everything I needed for the day was there before grabbing my own set of keys from the hallway table and headed for the long drive into the city.

The office building hadn't changed in the few days I had off but the paperwork on the desk was a different story. I couldn't help the frown on my face at seeing the new cases, the Professor had the school while I tried to help mutants in the world of legal rights that our government was lacking. I would have never of thought about going into this section of the law if it wasn't for meeting Logan, I also happened to meet one of my closest friends and partners in crime Allie. The woman was amazing in her job and didn't judge someone because of their difference, many of our co-workers had a harsh view to our section of work but it was always worth it at the end of the day.

By lunch time I couldn't help thinking about the conversation with mother and my own thoughts before heading to bed last night. Opening my suitcase I pulled out my own file to continue with the research of the possibility with a human and mutant getting married in the legal world. It wouldn't be impossible but it would define the word difficult with making the law and society to accept such a thing. I could just imagine a place were it would be passed and no one would be treated different because of their DNA but accepted like an equal in every way possible around the world.

It made me think back to Logan and how he would respond to such news of my researching, would be feel as passionate as myself? That he would be alright with the world seeing him married to a human, it made me think back to his red head friend at the Professer's school. If I remembered correctly her name was Jean, Logan had mention about his past feelings for the woman. It always made me doubt if he would rather have me as a mutant or human because I knew without a second thought I wouldn't be able to do anything like the X-Men with my trimmed suit and high heels, all my wit and strength was in the four walls of a court room.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Flowering Evolution**

_Logan didnt really care about the legal part of society - what was his, is his no matter what anyone said. He was simply doing this for her. _

_He had gone through the wars of conflict with his brother simply to keep their bond. Now, he was doing something similar again for his Gabriella. He'd seen the news like everyone else and their thoughts about mutants - he knew without a doubt that his girl was going to start an up roar with for filling her desires. _

**CHAPTER THREE**

I arrived at the President's fundraiser in a baby blue floor length dress, I tried to pull the impression that I couldn't be messed with; it wasn't unusual to get people at the fundraisers questioning her line of job with mutants. As I scanned the room I saw Henry McCoy across from me and I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face as I casually walked over to him. I met Henry or Hank as some knew him through Logan. I would be forever thankful for Logan in introducing the two of us; it made me believe that together with my legal skills and his master mind in health that we could pull through the divide of mutants and humans. "Henry." I embraced him in a hug.

"You look stunning Gabriella." He said holding me out arm's length and scanned the length of me from my curled hair to the nude heels on my feet.

"So do you." I said smiling; I threaded my arm through his own as we faced the room. The place didn't seem that bad with Henry standing by my side as I knew he would back me up in any situation. I couldn't help think that it would have been better with Logan at my side, the thoughts of him only made my imagination run wild as I thought I saw Logan out of the corner of my eye and when looked over I didn't see anybody. I ran my hands up and down my arms as I suddenly felt like I was being watched making a shiver run through me.

I was grateful for Henry as he led me outside, it was a beautiful night out and the air was refreshing from the stuffy room inside with the pressed suits and glued smiles.

"Gabriella, I have to tell you." He quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching us. "I just wanted to say Logan and you make an excellent couple." He smile was real and it felt nice to hear someone say that after all the doubts that had been running through my mind the last couple of days.

"Thank you." I said hugging him – if only there was more people who could accept such a thing in this modern world.

We rejoined the party inside, nothing had changed in the brief moments that we have exit. There was one woman in the crowd that made me smile, Allie was wearing a blood red dress that hugged her figure and I couldn't believe that the woman was still single. She came over and hugged me, threading her arm on my other side. I thoughts drifted to our plans for later tonight, we were having a sleepover tonight at my house because Logan was away. The company will help keep the silence at bay, a girls night was what I really needed tonight. "Sorry Henry but we're going to have to leave you here." The two of us smiled at one another as we said our goodbyes and left the fundraiser.

I pulled up in the driveway, the gate closing behind us as we continue up the way of the gravel road. I had always lived closer near the city but as the relationship with Logan strengthen, we have come to the conclusion to get a house further out of the city- seeing the house coming into view now, I was glad that we had made that decision. I parked the car in the garage and we walked through the front door, Allie went straight to the stereo and I knew without a doubt that tonight was going to be a blast as I brought two glasses and a bottle of wine to the lounge. 

I woke up around eight o'clock in the morning, I couldn't figure out what had suddenly made me alert- Allie left around six thirty to be home to get ready for work so there was no one in the house to have woken me. It was the sudden launch in my stomach that made me rush to the bathroom. The cold tiles against my knees was almost a relief as my stomach empted itself into the toilet bowl, the taste was still faintly there as I washed my mouth out after I was done. I sat on the tiles for a moment, waiting for it to settled but the cramps never did settle so I painfully made my way back to bed.

When I woke back up I checked my phone, there was a large number of missed calls from Logan. I did have a belief thought of calling him but my mind was calling for a shower to refresh and wake up after the earlier wake up call. I managed to get myself from the mattress and make my way to the bathroom- I so wasn't ready for a day of work.

Walking into my office, got on my computer and checked for work emails a new folder of mutant information caught my attention- Logan's name. I was curious to have a read of it though I didn't go in it as I couldn't allow myself to betray him in such a way, if Logan wanted to tell me something he would and I trusted him to do so.

The rest of the day passed away uneventful, searching through each file and looking for the pros and cons to help whoever the mutant was and their situation. I was thankful to close down the computer and pick up my brief case- home sounded like the best option at the moment.

I got into my car and headed in the direction of home, my phone started ringing so I pulled over and answered it. "Hello."

"Hey want to hang out tonight just you and me." I couldn't help but smile at the sound of my sister's voice, it seemed like such a long time since Dani and I had some time together.

"Sure where at?" I asked.

"Bar and grill near walmart." She said

"Okay." I got off the phone with her and did a U-turn to head in the direction of walmart.

A few minutes later I pulled into a parking spot and saw Dani waiting for me at the entrance. "Hey." I pulled her into a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You look amazing." She said.

"Thanks." We started walking into the place. We managed to get ourselves a table and our orders were quickly taken- a salad for myself and a steak with salad for Dani. 

"So, who are you dating?" I should have known that Dani would want to know every detail.

"It's none of your business." I didn't want to sound to rude but the more I spoke the bigger I would dig a hole for myself around lies.

"Why? Are you dating somebody that you know we won't like." Her tone made me get on the defensive side though Dani probably hadn't realize how much she had hit the nail on the head.

"It isn't-" I didn't know what I was going to try and argue back but I didn't matter as Dani started once again.

"What's the problem then?" Not wanting to say something unnecessary about her own relationship with her husband, I stood up and walked out of the Bar and grill. I pulled my keys from my handbag and made a straight beeline to my car.

As I entered the house, I ran up stairs and changed into my pajamas throwing myself onto the mattress with a pillow hugged to my chest. It wasn't until I stopped moving that I realized how quiet the house was- it reminded me of the calls from Logan this morning. I checked the clock and dismissed the thought of calling him at seeing how late it had gotten, the drive home had taken longer than usual and I didn't want to disturb him. The thoughts of Logan made the anger flare at the evenings events with my sister – I knew my earlier thoughts of mom opening her mouth to everyone and anyone was true, things could never be simple as I wanted them.

The repeat of yesterday morning happened once again as I finished bending over the toilet seat and raised my mouth out. A thought struck me like a bolt of lightening as I glanced over at the calendar- three weeks late. No, I couldn't be. The shock passed through me before I finally started searching through my counter- I was sure there was one left over from Dani. I was searching through the counter draws when I found the small plastic device that could shift my world. My hands shook as I managed to pee on the stick, placing the device onto the counter as I sat on the toilet seat. My rolled my phone between my fingers as I waited for the minutes to tick by.

As the number flicked over on my phone to say that it had been five minutes, I still hadn't moved from the toilet seat as I sat watching the test. My shaky hand reached for the test and the pink plus was staring back at me- a positive. I shook my head as frustrated tears reach my eyes- this wasn't suppose to be how it happened. I was meant to get through the campaign of marriage rights between mutant and human, than start a family with Logan not the other way around. Oh god, Logan. How was Logan going to take this? Will he ask for me to leave the house? Ask for an abortion? The negative thoughts swirled around my mind – one thing I was positive, I wouldn't have an abortion.

The doctors office was painted in yellow and the chairs squeaked with each new patient that came into the room. I had been to the doctors plenty of times and the room never seemed so daunting but as I felt the nerves building inside of me, the environment seem to shift. "Gabriella Cortez." said Dr. Walters. I followed him down to exam room three and sat down on the bed waiting for the inevitable to happen. "How are you going?" He asked.

"There is a large possibility that I could be pregnant." I sounded unsure in my own ears but their was a hint of hope as the night and morning progressed I started to like the idea of a child made between Logan and I.

"Well, let's get a urine test." He handed me the bottle and I went down the hall to the bathroom.

I did the urine test and was sitting in the room waiting for the results. I held my breath as Dr. Walters finally walked in. "Is it good news?"

"Yes, you are pregnant." I couldn't decide whether to cry or laugh as he smiled happily at me.

"How far along am I?"

"Two months." He said the same smile still in place.

I walked out to the front desk and booked an appointment for in a couple of weeks time. The whole time I was making my payment the receptionist spent her time smiling at me as her eyes flicked to the early stages of pregnancy pan flips under my arm.

I was looking forward to getting home and relaxing as I could feel the muscles in my body finally loosening up and leaving me tried. As soon as I pulled in I saw Logan's bike parked out front and those loose muscles tightened back up like a jack-in-a-box.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Flowering Evolution**

_Logan didnt really care about the legal part of society - what was his, is his no matter what anyone said. He was simply doing this for her. _

_He had gone through the wars of conflict with his brother simply to keep their bond. Now, he was doing something similar again for his Gabriella. He'd seen the news like everyone else and their thoughts about mutants - he knew without a doubt that his girl was going to start an up roar with for filling her desires. _

**CHAPTER FOUR**

As I parked the car in the garage, the engine off and keys in my hand I just sat there staring out the windscreen trying to calm the racing thoughts and thumping heartbeat. I was nervous, it felt like the first time I had gone for lunch with Logan, a man I didn't know yet wanted to learn more about except this went beyond the two of us with the little bundle growing every minute inside of me. I took a deep breath in and out, calming myself - I'm going to act completely normal and tell him when the time is right. I nodded to myself to confirm my own plans in my head before grabbing my handbag and closing the car door behind me as I made my way to the door connecting to the kitchen.

The kitchen was in its regular form, not a dish out of place as she placed her handbag on the counter and went looking for Logan. If he wasn't in the garage or kitchen, there was simply two other places he could be and I made my way to the lounge. As I grew closer the sound of the TV reached my ears, I leaned in the doorway as I took in his appearance from behind. He was relaxed into the sofa, a beer in hand and the boxing match playing on the screen. I was relieved to see him unharmed though truthfully I wouldn't known if he had been injured during the mission with his healing ability. "Its nice to see your healthy and well." His statement made me breath catch in my throat- He couldn't know. "You'll do well to answer your phone next time." A rush of air escaped me as I finally allowed myself to breath but I still cursed myself for getting so wrapped up in my own matters to not give Logan a call after his mission.

"I'm sorry, I got sucked into work again." Which was half true, I did get lost in the paper work and the government fundraiser. "I saw Henry at a fundraiser the other night."

"And how is the beast?" I took the question as an answer that he wasn't to angry about me not returning his call and took a seat beside him on the couch.

"The usual, Henry briefly mentioned that he may be finding a cure of sorts." Logan simply grunted at me - I knew how he felt about changing their DNA. Henry didn't want to do the same as the humans and changed their DNA to ones of human but give the ability to switch it off their mutation if they wished. For example, Henry was called the beast for a reason with his blue furry body and Rogue - a good friend of Logan's- had the ability of absorption of memories, skills and even powers through skin-to-skin contact and so she has to wear gloves to prevent that from happening. I could just think of the confidence Rogue would have within herself if she could easily switch it on and off. "I could be handy."

"I'm fine the way I am." He took another sip of his drink and I couldn't help but smile at his rough nature, I wouldn't change any part of him for anything reason.

"I love every part of you." I leaned forward and snuggled into the side of him, he lifted him arm and wrapped it around my shoulder while a small grin tugged at the corners of his lips. "How did the mission go?"

"It was easier than we thought, his grandparents were a bit reluctant to let go of him, they soon realised it would be the best for him." I nodded my head and couldn't help picturing a child that resembled every part of Logan, would I have a girl or boy? I could imagine Logan treating the baby with such care that I felt her throat tighten at my imagination. Would our child go to Xavier's school as well?

"I'm going to get dinner ready." I hopped up from the couch and started for the kitchen, I needed to get my hands and mind busy or I would no doubt drive myself crazy with these questions.

I put the steaks in the microwave to defrost and started to peel potatoes along with cutting th other vegetables into the pot. I had just put the vegetables into the boiling pot on the stove when the microwave beeped signaling the steaks were ready to cook. I pulled the pan out and put the steaks on before turning around and grabbing out two dinner plates and a flipper for the steaks. I watched the meat, letting the pan heat up - Logan liked his steak medium rare while I liked it slightly more dead than bleeding, after so many years together she had gotten to cooking his food to a capital T.

"Smells good." Logan came into the kitchen as I started serving up, he grabbed the knifes and folks to set the table as I pulled the roast potatoes from the oven and added them to the plate of vegetables. "I'v missed your cooking." It felt good to hear him say that as the truth way they hadn't been spending a hell of a lot of time together between his responsibilities and my demanding work.

As we sat down and started eating dinner, I was thankful that the food didn't send me running to the bathroom, actually at every bite I took it made me realise how hungry I had gotten during the day- I was going to have to start eating more during the day than the usual light salad at lunch.

After dinner we made our way upstairs to the bedroom, Logan took his shower first while I started a load of dirty washing before taking my own after him. It felt fantastic to have the warm water running down my sore muscles as I rubbed the strawberry shower gel over my skin. I ran my handed over my stomach, searching for some evidence that the week events were true - How long was it until I did start showing? That I would have to tell everyone, including my parents.

I got out of the shower and dressed in my bed clothes, dying my wet black hair before joining Logan in bed. He took the left side while I climbed into the right though it didn't take me long to move over to his half of the mattress and cuddling into the side of him. It was moments like this that made everything alright - I didn't care about the damn government and their views on mutants or my family not having the faintest idea about us, it was just us under the covers of warmth blocking out the rest of the world.

I was close to felling asleep, my heart rate slowing down was evidence to the rhythm of my rising chest. It was the nibbling on my ear lobe that made me smile half asleep as Logan traveled the length of my neck to the joint of shoulder, he stayed there breathing in and out of his nose but it was the tightening of his hand on my hip, his fingers digging into the skin that alerted me that something way wrong. "Logan, honey?"

Before i could so much as question him further, he was out of the bed and putting on his jeans. It wasn't until he had his shirt and boots on that he turned his attention to me. "Is that why you were too busy to call me?" He run a hand trough his hair making it split off in different directions. "You were at the doctors." It wasn't a question but a statement that sent my stomach rolling- he knew.

I got up on my knees at the end of the bed trying to connect with him, I didn't like the distance he was putting between us, not to mention his snap reaction of getting out of bed. "Logan, listen I was planning on telling you I just needed to wrap my head around it." I reached for him and he took a step back, it felt like a slap in the face at having him retreat from me like a disease.

"Ill be back soon." He took his motorbike keys out of his pocket and panic shot through me.

'Logan?!"

He stopped at the doorway at the desperate sound of my voice, looking over his shoulder. " I just need some time alone." Before I could suggest talking it out he was already out the door followed by the slam of the front door echoing through the house.

I sat on the bed for a while, I'm not quite sure how long until I got up and went down to the kitchen, i ripped the freezer open and pulled the chocolate chipped ice-cream out along with a spoon from the draw before going to the TV and popping on a series of NCIS- if I couldn't go to my man to give me comfort than my favorite sugar and show would have to do.

Logan's definition of 'soon' was nothing like my own as it turned into days before I grew tried of waiting around for him and started taking things into my own action. I took the couple of days vacation leave from work and drove out to Xavier's.

As I pulled up to the school, the gates automatically opened and I knew that the professor already knew I was here. I had been to the school a couple of times, meeting some of the students along with the other teachers that Logan worked with though I didn't try to stick my nose into to much of the schools business, I did have a strange feeling that I may be coming here more often in the next few months which was the reason to being here.

Before I got to the door, Rogue was standing at the steps rolling on the balls of her feet waiting for me. "Gabby!" The girl smiled brightly but she didn't make any more to give me a hug which was understandable. "I excepted Logan to be with you."

"He isn't here?" My question made the girl in front of me frown back.

"Not the last few days, he said he was spending time with you so I gather he was...with you."

I didn't answer the question that Rogue left hanging in the air, really I didn't know what to tell her. "Can I see Henry please?"

"Oh right, the professor said you would want to." Of course he knew, just like he was probably the one to send Rogue out top greet me. "Right this way, his down in his lab." As we walked through the school, I could feel the glanced thrown at me which was understandable to have them curious, it was Rogues eyes that set me on edge as I know she was trying to put together the pieces of Logan's disappearance.

Professor? I waited for a response, it still left strange to be talking to someone else in my mind.

Yes Gabriella?

Would you mind meeting me in Henry's lab?

Alright on my way. At his words I felt my nervous somewhat settle as i knew if i didn't have Logan's support in the months to come that Henry and Xavier would be there for me.

When Rogue and myself arrived at the lab, the Professor was already there with Henry waiting for me. "That will be all Rogue thank you." The professor was ever so polite but I knew from the set of Rogues lips that she wanted to find out what was happening but reluctantly left.

I took the spare seat between the two men before getting started in the long conversation that I wanted to sort out with them - Henry would be most involved but i didn't want to keep any secrets with the professor and there was no doubt in my mind that later I would need his help. I didn't know any easy way to put the news out there but figured blunt and simple would work. "I'm pregnant."

I didn't get much reaction out of either men until Henry picked me up in a hug expressing his happiness, it some way made me ache as I wanted Logan to act like this to the news. Once I was put down, the Professor had his own smile in place. "I guess congratulations is in order. you know you have my support through the whole thing, that is why I am here no doubt?" I nodded my head to the professor, feeling the tears swell in my eyes at the acceptance.

"And you know you have my support as well Gabriella." I smiled grateful at Henry for his words.

"Actually Henry, I was wondering if you would do the honor of being my Doctor?"

"It would be a pleasure, I gather you 've only had the one appointment? It shouldn't be hard to get the files sent to me." Henry looks absolutely happy with the idea which I was thankful for. "And how's our Logan doing?"

I couldn't help but look down at my hands at the mention of Logan, the happiness I felt a moment ago started to drain from my body. "I haven't seen him for a few days." I figured that was a simply way of explaining how things went down between them.

"He'll come around, he wouldn't leave you for long." I looked up at the Professor seeing that he truly did believe that. I tried to convince myself the same thing, God knew the man had been alive for centuries and with time spent around the school and the Professor Logan was always getting snippets of memories back - he just needed to sort himself out.

"I also wanted to discuss another matter. As you know I've been working to getting mutants the same legal rights as human, I want to push it harder, make it happen sooner." I wanted my child to grow in a world that he or she had the same rights as everyone else, and if that was going to happen I needed to start as soon as possible.

The professor was staring at me and i knew he had no doubt heard the reason to wanting to make it happen sooner than I planned. "Your going to need all the help you can get, some people wont take it lightly but we can make it happen."

"I know a few humans who would be willing to help, I could talk them into helping us." Henry knew a few higher people who carried a lot of power, power in the world of humans and the legal world that could make our ride to equal rights happen.

"In the main time, let me worry about sorting the finer details and let Henry check you out." The professor didn't with for me to reply as he made his way out the lab- I didn't blame him for leaving, I had just dumped two major situation on his shoulders but I also knew that if the professor couldn't handle it, he would have told me so.

"Get on the table you." Henry patted the hospital bed in the middle of the room while he went to put gloves on. I climbed the small footsteps and sat on the white sheets, laying down my on my back so he could do his evaluation.

He checked my heartbeat and vitals along with doing a screen though my doctor had done l knew that I knew Henry wouldn't be happy until he did his own view of me. "How long did the doctor say you were?"

"A couple of months."

He nodded his head as he placed a hand on mymstomach and tilted his head."Sounds about right."

I couldn't help but frown- he hadn't done anything to know that. "What were you doing before? How could you possible know?"

"Dear Gabriella, whether i like it or not, I'm half animal." he tapped his ears and nose as he spoke before what he was saying clicked in my mind. Because his senses were heightened Henry could smell me being fertile and hear the other life inside of me.

"That's how Logan found out!" I didn't mean to shout- I felt like an idiot to not realising it days ago and as I thought back to Logan's actions it all made sense now.

"And that's how I knew exactly where to find you." My head snapped up at the sound of his voice, Logan stood leaning in the door way of the lab. I hadn't even heard him, I wondered how long he had actually been standing there, if he'd only been around the corner and the professor had known or he truly had just shown up.

"Ill give you two some privacy." Henry threw his plastic gloves in the bin before making his way past Logan and out of the room.

As Logan took a step to me, i couldn't help but notice that he looked the same he did when he left the other night and yet the expression on his face almost scared me half to death with it just been the two of us.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Flowering Evolution**

_Logan didnt really care about the legal part of society - what was his, is his no matter what anyone said. He was simply doing this for her. _

_He had gone through the wars of conflict with his brother simply to keep their bond. Now, he was doing something similar again for his Gabriella. He'd seen the news like everyone else and their thoughts about mutants - he knew without a doubt that his girl was going to start an up roar with for filling her desires. _

**CHAPTER FIVE **

_Three Months later_

I was at the house, the place was silent except for the ticking of the clock in the lounge and the humming of refrigerator in the kitchen. It was times like these that i wished Logan was around more regularly, at the moment he was on a mission. I wondered if Logan would continue to go out on missions as frequently when the child was born. I was close to five months along and the only person in my immediate family that knew of the news was Dad. I had managed to drag him away from the office for a few hours for lunch, he seemed thrilled about it. Mom on the other hand still knew nothing about it, I knew sooner or later i would have to tell her but the idea of having to explain the fact that i was in a relationship and pregnant brought on a large headache. As of recently, i had been avoiding her calls and texts, making excuses that I was out of town or busy at that moment in time. The excuses were a lie, I hadn't been anywhere except the house as i hardly had to go to the office and could work at home on the computer. It just made it easier doing it from home, less stressful and not to mention I could avoid the questions. I was showing but it wasn't major, it didn't stop me from constantly rubbing the small spot between my hips though. It always brought a smile to my face, i just wish the situation wasn't as complicated as it was.

I rubbed small circles on my stomach as I focused my eyes on the computer trying to smooth the tolerated pain coming from that area. I finally gave in, attaching the few files i had been looking at and sent to Henry, making my way to the bedroom.

I woke up to the sound of the door bell, i threw the covers off me and put my dressing gown on to fight off the afternoon chill before making my way down the stairs. I was greeted by Mom on the other side of the door, the frown between her eyebrows made me wrap my arms around my mid section, happy for the gown. "Hi Mom."

I tried to keep the conversation at an easy flow but Mom supposable had other plans as she jumped straight into action. "I haven't heard from you for weeks, just a simple text." I hated the upset tone in my mother's voice but the words that needed to come out stayed trapped in my throat. "Have you spoke to Dani?"

"I've been busy." The lies slipped through my mouth.

"To busy for your own family?" I didn't respond and it seemed I didn't have to as my mothers calculating eyes glanced the length of me.

"I cant do anything today but I'll call you." Mom's eyes came to my face, searching for any lying.

"You promise?"

"Promise." Mom gave me one more hard look before making her way back down the stairs of the house to her car. As I watched the tail lights go down the driveway, I had to question myself - what the hell was I going to do?

I made my way back over to the computer and started going through the other cases that Henry needed me to look over, i would put my initial on them and send it off. It seemed to be the usual situation, the person was not guilty, yet because of their mutation they hadn't been given the same legal rights and committed guilty. The way the legal system saw it, the humans point of view had no faults while the mutate might as well have their lips sewed together.

I worked on a few more files before shutting my laptop down and making myself back upstairs for a steaming shower to relax the muscles.

As I got out of the bathroom my heart jumped against my chest at the sight of Rogue sitting in the chair near the window."God! You scared me." I pressed my hand to my heart and took a slow breath in to calm myself.

"I'm sorry." A smile twisted at the edge of Rogues mouth as she watched the older woman.

"Announce yourself next time." I used a sarcastic tone that made a full smile reach Rogues face.

"Henry wanted me to come up here and check on you." The other woman took interest in her finger nails while I turned to my slippers - It seemed I would have someone staying in the guest room tonight. I had to wonder if it was Henry wanting me to be checked upon or Logan himself, either way it frustrated me that people didn't think I could care for myself.

"Well lets go see what's happening with the outside world." I started downstairs with Rogue following, she seemed happy not be in the firing line - _that_ I would save for Logan.

The ads were screening on the TV while I ate a celery stick with peanut butter on it, it happen to be one of those thing I had been craving. As the news came back on, the stick of peanut butter was forgotten as I was frozen at what we were hearing - there was debate about Mutant rights and whether they should actually be allowed to vote on this. "Oh my god Rogue!" I couldn't stop the excited squeal from leaving me as I stared at the TV.

"Do you think it will pass?" I turned my eyes from the TV to Rogue.

"We'll make sure it does." I turned back to the TV. "Mutant rights here we come!"

It was the next morning that i woke up in severe pain in the stomach area, I laid there and took deep breathes in and out, trying to calm the beating of my heart thumping in my ears.

At that moment Rogue came into the room with a breakfast tray in hand, she froze at the twisted expression on her friends face. "Are you alright Gab?"

"I'm..in pain, i don't know what's going on." Rogue got into action before I could finish the sentence, leaving the warm breakfast forgotten on the bedside table as she moved to the wardrobe to pack. "The school?"

"The school." Rogue said in agreement and I tried to focused on my breathing once again, keeping the tears at bay. She shouldered my handbag and grabbed my car keys, walking behind me as we made our way down to the garage.

Rogue made sure I was seated in the car comfortable before throwing the bag into the backseat and dialing Henry's number to explain the situation before taking the driver's side.

I had gotten a couple of hours sleep by the time Rogue pulled in at the school, she didn't bother with the bags in the back and opened the passengers door for me. We walked through the doors and kept going through the corridors, I took a chance at glancing at Rogue and found her expression pure consecration as she navigated us to Henry's office.

He wasn't there when we arrived but Rogue put the stool underneath the steal table so I could get up and laid down on it. The cold steal seeming pleasant compared to the sharp pains in the stomach.

Henry came into his office not long after I had laid down. "It hurts." I whispered, wiping the few tear that had escaped me. Henry lifted up my shirt and started to touch my stomach, his fingers testing the area. He touched my left side, "Right there" I said. He got the ultrasound machine out and he put the gel on my stomach. He moved the square sensor over my stomach. "Where's the heartbeat?" Panic started to sweep into my veins until Henry turned one of the knobs on the ultrasound machine, the sound of a beating heart filled the room.

"Nothing is wrong with the baby." Henry wiped the gel off my stomach. "I'm going to run a blood test and urine just to see if anything comes back.' He turned to his desk, getting the needle ready. "I'll give you some pain meds and send you off to Logan's room."

"Okay." I said still laying back in pain.

"Stay still, this will be over in a moment." Henry put a strap around my arm to find a strong vein before collecting the blood needed. "Here are the pain killers and this I need you to pee in." I grabbed the sample jar and nodded my thanks before making my way to Logan's room.

I went straight to the bathroom and fixed up a sample of urine for Henry. I washed my hands and filled the cup next to the sink with water before taking pain medication and laying down on Logan's bed.

A knock was heard on the bedroom door and Rogue walked in. "He's on his way." Was the only words she said and grabbed the sample as she left the room.

A few hours later I woke up, there was still a slight pain but nothing i couldn't handle and walked to the bathroom. I opened the cabinet draw and grinned when I saw the bath salts I have left last time. I started up the water, testing the temperature and put the salts in along with some shampoo to make bubbles.

Before the water could fill all the way to the top, I got in feeling my muscles going slack. "I see someone is enjoying themselves." The sound of the familiar voice brought a smile to my lips.

"Yes I am honey." The smile never leaving my face.

"How's the pain?" Logan sat on the side of the tub.

"Tolerable." His fingers brushed some of hair from my forehead.

"You need anything, you let me know." He leant forward and kissed me before going back to running his fingers through my hair.

"Henry is running some tests." I said.

"When will the results be back?"

"I don't know. Soon I hope." I got out off the tub and dressed in comfy clothes with Logan's help.

I started to make my way to the bed again when Logan grabbed my hand and led me outside to the garden. The afternoon sun was slightly low in the sky but that didn't matter as I took in the different coloured flowers, the fresh air making me feel better by itself. "Mom came over, she knows something is up."

"You'll have to tell her soon." Logan's hand tightened on mine, telling me i had his support.

"Soon." I said in agreement.

"I've been thinking a lot about marriage lately." Logan's words were muttered but i heard them, my attention fully on him instead of the garden.

"You thinking about marriage, that's odd."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Flowering Evolution**

_Logan didnt really care about the legal part of society - what was his, is his no matter what anyone said. He was simply doing this for her. _

_He had gone through the wars of conflict with his brother simply to keep their bond. Now, he was doing something similar again for his Gabriella. He'd seen the news like everyone else and their thoughts about mutants - he knew without a doubt that his girl was going to start an up roar with for filling her desires. _

**CHAPTER SIX**

It was late afternoon by the time i was ready for the day, I must have been more tired than i originally thought. Logan had left early that morning to teach so I took another set of pain killers before making my way through the school. I quite liked it here, the place seem to be buzzing with activity no matter the time of day, whether it was children laughing or some of the older kids playing basketball outside. It was different compared to their house, it always seem to large for them with Logan away on missions.

The day seemed nice enough so i made my way back out to the gardens, passing the basketball courts to the seats on the edge of the grounds. As I sat there, I let my eyes wander around me until they landed on a girl, she stood near one of the bushes, a flower in hand. Before i could look away, the blonde girl suddenly disappeared from the spot and just as quickly turned up next to me on the seat, her legs crossed like she had been there the whole time. I had to give myself a second to slow my beating heart, the girl simply twirled the yellow daisy in her hand. "Sorry if i scared you, I forget sometimes." The girl finally looked up, her eyes a striking blue.

"I'm Gabriella."

"I know." The nine year old took me by surprise. "Your with Logan." The girl Logan's name with such care that i didn't know what to say. "They call me Lily." She twirled the flower between her fingers before lancing up again. "Like the flower."

"Its a very pretty name." I said curious of what the young girl meant.

"Logan picked it for me." Lily said it like the answer was simple.

I frowned at the new information, the way Lily phased her sentences seemed out of element. "He did?" Instead of saying anymore, Lily nodded her head.

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" Lily's question once again took her by surprise, the girl simply stared at me stomach like she was excepting to somehow find out the answer.

"I'm not quite sure, I would love the babe either way." I stroked the small bump, feeling completely at ease at hat moment.

"That's good to know, a child always needs love." Lily's sentence once again struck me as strange as I watched the young girl start to pick the pedals from the daisy.

"Lily, i see you've introduced yourself to Gabby." Xavier's voice came from beside them, i hadn't heard the man coming over with my attention focused on the girl.

"Hi professor, Gabriella is a real nice lady." Xavier simply smiled at the young child. "I think i'll go find Alex now." Lily stood up from the seat and turned to me. "Thanks for the talk Gabriella." Before i could say anything, Lily suddenly disappear from spot.

"She's a...unique girl." I said trying to find the right word to describe Lily.

"She's has had a hard life for a girl so young." I tried to imagine, a girl who looked so innocent have to survive the hardships. "Logan found her." My eyes flickered up to Xavier, some of the conversation with Lily now made sense - her fondness for Logan. "She came to find out her mutation at a very young age and her parents reacted badly. It had only been a few months when Logan had found her in the ally way, six years old I believe she was."

I couldn't bring myself o imagine a child in such a state but I felt proud that Logan was the one to find her and bring her to the school. The attitude towards Logan's suddenly made sense, "She thinks of Logan as a father figure."

"He is all Lily really has in this world, he has showed her the ropes of the school."

"Well she's a wonderful kid, just like many of the other students here." I smiled at Xavier, I dont think the man was shown enough gratitude for he did in this world.

"Logan is a very important asset to this school, he has helped many others even if he refuses any of it. I have no doubt in my mind that he will make a fantastic father." Xavier's words made my face turn into a large smile at hearing that about my man.

"Thank you Xavier for everything."

"Its my pleasure Gabby." The older man patted my knee before making his way to one of the kids by the pond. That short conversation with Xavier deleted whatever fears I may have had about parenting, I still had no clue what i was really doing but i believed I could do this with Logan by my side.

I laid on the bed, my eyes set on Logan as he stood in he bathroom in front of the mirror shaving his face. I tried to keep the smile off my face at his cream covered face, he looked like Santa Claus minus the red clothes and large stomach. "I met Lily today."

A the mention of the nine year old, Logan stopped his action for a moment. His expression styed clear of any emotion but I caught hint of the spark in his eyes at the girls name. "That child can be a fox."

"She seemed cute." I said, not sure why he would be calling Lily the name.

"Trust me, the girl is full of mischief." This time a smile came to his lips.

"What? She's had you chasing your tail?" Logan quickly wiped the cream off his face before making his advance on the woman spread out on the bed. If I didn't know any bette, i would have said he had turned wolf with the primal look in his eyes.

"Do i look like i have a tail?" His voice wasn't angry instead a smile graced his lips as he pulled me to the edge of the bed, my ass almost hanging off it as his hands stayed planted on my knees.

"I don't know, i'd have to check." He gabbed my hands using them to pull me up into an upright position before placing them both on his ass. The muscles under my hands flexed, the wide grin staying plastered onto my face. "I don't know...I think I'll need a search, you never know what your hiding under these jeans." I wrapped a finger threw one of this belt hoops and pulled him closer, his mouth going straight for my neck before making his way to my lips.

I went to wrap my legs around him when he suddenly freezed up underneath and got up from the bed without an explanation to the bedroom. I went to question him when the bedroom door open, Rogue stuck her head through. "Henry has the test results." I merely stared at Rogue tyring to wrap my head round what was actually happening. "You coming?"

"We'll be right behind you." Logan shouted from the bathroom.

At the sound of the bedroom door clicking closed, he came back into the door adjusting his jeans. "You heard her coming."

He simply threw me a grin, pointing a finger to his ears and tapped the side of my thigh.

"Come on babe, lets go see Doctor Henry." He pulled me up from the bed, his finger going underneath my chin and giving me a kiss.

I took one of the seats across from Henrys desk while Logan stood leaning against the book shelf. Henry had his glasses pushed to the end of his nose, his desk littered with paper work. "The results came back, its a urine infection. I'll keep giving you the pain meds and some antibiotics and it should clear up in the month."

"Thanks Henry." I hated that there was a problem butu grateful that the baby was clear.

"No problem Gab, I actually wanted to know if you guys waned to find out the sex of the child today." As Henry said the words, my eyes went straight to Logan. We have never really talked about whether or not it was a girl or a boy, we didn't think it would matter either way because we would love the child no matter the sex.

Logan gave me a nod of his head telling me his thoughts before I turned to Henry. "We'd love too."

"Well, i have the information right here." He opened one of his files and pulled out a couple of photos. "I took the pleasure of printing a couple of the ultra sound so you could have a photo of your baby boy." Henry handed me the photos, I could feel Logan standing behind me as I stared at the photo, our little boy. Logan's squeezed my shoulder at the sight of their child, she knew he would wait until they were alone to finally express his affection as that's the kind of person he was. "If you want I can leave you alone?"

"Actually Henry, there was another matter I waned to speak to you about."

"Oh and that is?" Henry took his glasses off, placing them on the desk in front of him.

"The debates on the mutant rights." I saw the same spark in his eyes that I felt run through my body at the idea.

"Now that is a very good topic for discussion."

"Did you think it will pass?" Henry would have some idea if the debate would pull through or not, positive for them that is.

"Its hard to say, you know the humans always succeed. The files you check over prove this, they need someone with a strong head on their shoulders on their side."

"I can do it." Henry's eyes flickered straight to mine, his eyes searching. "I'm positive I could do it, get me into a court room and we'll come out winning."

A smile reached henry's face. "And how do you feel about this Logan?"

"Not happening, its dangerous." The venom in Logan's voice made my back stiffen but I wasnt going to back down, this was a chance of a lifetime.

"I'm doing it." I stood up from the chair so he wasn't towering over me. "I'm sure I'll have others with me."

"It will put you in the spotlight. Have you thought about what they would do if they found out that you were pregnant with a mutant?" His sentence shocked me, enough that I didn't get another word in.

"It would show them that mutants are no different to humans." Xavier's voice carried through Henry's office as he made wheeled his way towards them. "We would be treated equal with rights from court cases to legal marriage." I couldn't help myself, at the mention of marriage, my eyes went to Logan as I remembered our conversation the other night. We can marry but not in a legal sense that the rest of the world would recongise it and their little boy could live his life as he pleased without the pleasures of being a mutant. "And Gabby said, she'll have others there with her at all times."

"I still don't like it." Logan grunted out with his arms crossed.

"You don't have to like it, just deal with it because I'm doing it." I didn't wait for a further response and started for the door but i did hear snippets of the conversation.

"Stubborn woman."

"I prefer passionate woman Logan, and that's what we need to win this debate."

I paced the lounge, Kitty and Rogue seat on the couch as they watch me with my mouth rambling on about the last few minutes with the debate. "I'm going to do it" The determination was set in my voice.

"And I'll be right there with you." I never once mistrusted Rogue, she had always had my back once she realised that my feelings for Logan wasnt a fouls game.

"You can count on me!" Kitty practically bounced with excitement.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it that-" I was cut off by the sound of my cell phone ringing, i could almost guess who was going to be on the other end but answer it anyway because I had promised. "Hey Mom."

"Dinner, six o'clock tomorrow night, my place." The tone of her mothers voice left no disagreeing.

"Sounds fabulous." The phone clicked and my ear making a groan slip from my lips as I took a seat between the two girls,.

"Trouble with the folks?" Kitty asked, her head leaning on the back of the couch.

"You have no idea." It seemed the time to such up dinner with her mother and Dani was upon her. And somehow I had to bring up the topic about Logan and our baby boy, the question was - should i take Logan along with me?


	7. Chapter 7

**The Flowering Evolution**

_Logan didnt really care about the legal part of society - what was his, is his no matter what anyone said. He was simply doing this for her. _

_He had gone through the wars of conflict with his brother simply to keep their bond. Now, he was doing something similar again for his Gabriella. He'd seen the news like everyone else and their thoughts about mutants - he knew without a doubt that his girl was going to start an up roar with for filling her desires. _

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

I was getting ready for the day, looking down at my swollen feet over the bump as I stood. I heard someone knock on the door and lifted my head to see Rogue come in before looking back down to inspect my foot."Rogue, their swollen." I said wiggling my swollen foot in her direction.

"Gosh, I'm glad its you and not me." She said staring at the abnormal feet while I frowned in her direction. Taking a deep breath in, I turned to the dresser and putting on my jewelry. "Your stomach looks swollen too."

"Thanks for telling me I'm fat." I said sarcastically, "Its a good thing I'm wearing this maxi dress."Grabbing the hem of the dress, I walked out of our room and proceeded to head to the kitchen. It seemed to be one of the top three places that people should look if they were ever trying to find me, I seem to spend lot of my time in there preparing food for the little one. I smiled at the thought of our baby, I'm almost six months pregnant and I couldn't wait to see my little handsome boy. There was no doubt in my mind that our little boy would pick up his father mutant DNA, I'm praying that he'll also get his good looks from his father as well.

After i got myself a celery stick with crunchy peanut butter, I start to wonder exactly where my partner was and decided to go find him. As I rounded the corner, I saw Lily and a light bulb went off in my head."Lily, do you know where Logan is?"

The young girl looked up at me from her seat on the couch and i couldn't stop from smiling at her. "He was looking for you in the gardens."

I thanked her and started to head to the gardens, it once again seemed like a good day with the clear sky. I wondered around the gardens but couldn't didn't see him so I walked back into the school deciding to head back towards our room, one way or another we would cross paths there.

I saw him walking down the corridor, it seemed he sensed me as he turned around, a smile already gracing his lips. When i got into arms length, i leaned up and kissed him firmly."How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Could be better." I thought back to the paper work I had been reading through this morning while still in my sleep wear.

"Been doing work all day?" He asked though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah." I said, tying my black hair into a pony tail. "Henry's wanting that case to pass, well I mean, we all want it to."

"I know you'll win them over." I was grateful for his supporting words, I knew Logan still wasn't happy with the fact that I was going public with such a raw subject. "Well, I better let you go, the kids are waiting for me in the gym." He said pointing in the direction he need to go in. I planted another kiss on his cheek and walked past him to continue my way to our bedroom.

At that moment, i saw someone else that was containing my thoughts. Henry was walking down the corridor, I could see the tension of muscles in his shoulders and knew he wasn't in the best of moods. "Henry, what's wrong?"

He ran a frustrated hand over his head, fixing his glasses on the end of his nose. "The debate is tomorrow. Will you be ready?" His voice sounded anxious to my ears.

"Yes." I was completely confident in myself to get through this. And my feelings on the matter seem to make the man loosen up as he let out a deep breath and continued to his office.

I was heading back to Logan's room when I passed Kitty and Rogue on one of the window seats, I made my way over to them. "Hey." I said in greeting.

"Hi Gab." They said, each of them seated on the ends of the seated cushions.

"I'm having a boy." I said in excitement, I was going to tell them the news later but nothing like the present. Kitty got up, congratulating me with a hug while Rogue sat smiling, I wish I could have received a hug from her as well but I understood that Rogue was still trying to control her powers and she didn't want to risk hurting the baby.

"I'm so happy for you." Said Rogue, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well Logan and I were going to tell you but with the debate and my mother, things grew out of control." I said. "Actually could a borrow a pair of heels for tonight?"

"I'm sure we could sort something out, com see me after your dressed."

"Thanks!" I gave the girls a smile and walked the rest of the wy to our room to get ready for the family dinner. Once I got into the bedroom, I headed straight for the shower.

Just thinking about the dinner made me feel tired but it was something that needed to be done. Casting the negative thoughts to the side, I managed to find a black lace dress, it hugged my chest and flared out, not making my pregnancy stand out which would buy time with talking to my family. I quickly ran a brush through my hair before leaving the room in search of Rogue.

I knocked on her door and Bobby opened it."Yes, Gabrielle."

"I need see your girlfriend." I couldn't help smiling at seeing the flicker of disappointment in his eyes, I almost made a comment but didnt want to embarrass the poor boy.

"Okay." He looked over his shoulder. "I'll be back later Rogue."

Walking into Rogue's room and she was laying across her bed on her stomach, she waved her hand over to the closet. "Its all yours."

I managed to find myself a pair of black heels to match the dress before Rogue got me to sit down on the chair to do my hair. Styling my hair was never really my strong suit so I was happy to set back and let her twist my black hair into ringlets. "Did I mention you look stunning?"

"Its all your handy work Rogue." I gave the woman a smile standing up from the seat in front of the mirror to straighten my dress. "If I want to get to dinner in time, I've got to be going."

"Oh, don't forget this." Rogue passed me a black clutch. "Now your done."

"Thanks." Waving to Rogue, I left her room and started to head towards the car. My stomach was twisting in knots and for once I knew it had nothing to do with the pregnancy, I was damn nervous about the dinner.

Before the negative thoughts could try and set in again, I caught sight of Logan leaning against the car."Where's a pretty girl like you going?" A smile touched my lips as I took in the newly washed blue jeans and the green button up shirt with his leather jacket over the top.

"Going to dinner." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, don't you need a man to accompany you?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." I replied back, it kind of reminded me when we first started dating with his dress code and manners. He opened the car door for me and shutting it behind me as I settled into the seat. For a moment I took the pleasure of watching him, he seemed completely at ease as he rounded the front of the car to the drivers side.

They had been driving for half an hour when Logan spoke up from behind the wheel. "So, your mother is going to find out tonight?"

"Yeah." I stared out the window trying to not show my panic.

"I won't get mean unless I have to, I'll protect you." His fierce tone made my heart speed up, it did ease the nerves at knowing Logan was going to be by my side.

"I will too." I thought about what my mom would think of us, she would probably flip out. I really didn't know how she would react, to make matters worse I had left her in the dark for so long instead of telling her. My dad will be there, at least that will make my situation better though after the divorce of my parents, mom only put up with dads appearance for Dani and I. Dad will help keep things from getting out of hand but with Logan thrown into the mix, it could get messy in a matter of seconds. None the less, I was happy he had chosen to come tonight.

We arrived at the restaurant, parking the car while my hands sweat against the material of my dress. As we exited the car, I notice that Logan's expressed was calm and that confidence he had helped me. "Here it goes." I muttered under my breath when I came around to the boot of the car to join Logan, linking our fingers together.

The restaurant was the same one that mom, Dani and I usually came to dine whether for lunch or dinner. It was a regular place with a comfortable environment and nice service but at that moment, the restaurant seemed out of element with the aching tension settling in my bones.

I made my way over to the table that I could see my parents and sister - she had chosen to leave the hubby and son home for the night so it was just like old times. Dani was seated between our parents, mom on her left and dad on her right with an extra seat across from Dani. It was my older sister that spotted us first, her eyes flickering between Logan and I. "It seems we have a guest with us tonight." Dani's voice was filled with curiosity.

My parents took in Logan at my side, dad was the first to get into action. "Marius." He held his hand out in greeting for Logan who took it willingly.

"Logan." He shook my dads hand as Dani got a waitress to set another plate and chair for Logan.

My mom leaned over the table, a large smile on her lips - it was no doubt for the fact that i had landed myself with a man, mom didn't know half the story. "Chelsea, its a pleasure to meet you."

"I can see where Gabby gets her looks." Logan's gave my mom a compliment before taking the new vacant seat at the table.

"So how long have you two been together?" Chelsea questioned, her eyes going between the couple much like Dani had done a moment ago.

"Why don't we order first?" I suggested, it looked like things could go down hill before the food even came out.

"I agree with Gab, I missed lunched today." Dani threw me a look, she seemed to catch the drift that there was more going on.

"Of course, we have all evening to chat." Dad gave me a wink as he picked up the dinner menu. He knew some of the story, he know the fact that Logan was a mutant and they had been living with each other for quite some time, he knew nothing about his grandchild though.

We had managed to get our dinner served before mom once again started with the questions. "So Logan, what do you do?" I stopped chewing for moment, wondering exactly what he was going to say without talking about mutants.

"I teach at a school."

"Oh?" I could practically see her moms eyes light up. "What subject?"

"Gym and...self defense." Logan said as he cut his roast pork.

"Very interesting, so how long have you guys been dating?" Chelsea was directing the question at Logan but I decided to answer, take the spotlight off him for a moment.

"We have been living together for a couple of years." We had been seeing each other for five years but they didn't need to know that detail, a couple of years would throw mom off course enough.

"A couple of years?" Dani was the first to speak, mom seemed at lost of what to say as she searched my face for the truth.

"It was an on - off relationship." I tried to make it seem better. In reality, we had very much been in a relationship during that time but there were times we were separated for long periods of time with my work and Logan's missions. "We wanted to make sure we were positive about each other before telling people."

"Well i'm happy that you found someone sweetheart." Dad eased the air by his congratulations, going back to eating his soup.

"There's more?" Dani questioned at the look on my face.

"I happen to be pregnant." Dani's face lit up while mom stared at me in shock.

"Well if that's..." Dad seem to have trouble finding the right words as he was surprised to the core. "If its what you want, than I support you."

"Mom?" I questioned as she hadn't said anything.

"Very well, lets continue with dinner." It stung as mom kept eating her meal as if I hadn't spoken, dismissing the idea of the child I was carrying. I felt Logan's hand squeeze my knee under the table as i pushed around the food on my plate for the rest of the night.


End file.
